Revelation
by lion-cobra
Summary: Will everyone survive Lionel Luthor's evil revenge? Find out in this post-Covenant FanFic.


FADE IN  
  
FLASHBACK TO   
  
EXT. CHLOE SULLIVAN'S NEW HOME - DAY  
  
A jeep, transporting Gabe Sullivan and his daughter, Chloe Sullivan, pulls up to the extravagant home.  
  
The license plate reads: "U.S. Government G13 86475."  
  
Gabe Sullivan gets out of the jeep and Chloe follows.  
  
Chloe turns and looks back at the man in the passenger side of the car. He smiles at her, but she looks back apprehensively.  
  
The car drives off.  
  
Gabe walks up to the house, opens the door and walks inside.  
  
Chloe follows.  
  
Gabe looks back at his daughter with amazement, as the house is fully furnished.  
  
Chloe likes her new surroundings.   
  
The door shuts behind her.  
  
Suddenly, the house explodes.  
  
Chloe's body is thrown out of the house through the front window of the home.  
  
Her limp body lands 25 feet away from the exterior of the home, lying in the bush.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. KENT FARM - DAY  
  
Martha walks out onto the patio of her home. She slowly walks down the stairs, gasping at what she sees.  
  
An unknown symbol is etched into the ground, burning brightly in mid-daylight.  
  
Panicked, Martha races to the caves as fast as she can.  
  
INT. CAVES - DAY  
  
Martha runs frantically through the caves, as she can feel something is wrong.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Jonathan!  
  
Martha continues running, until she finds Jonathan's limp body in front of her.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Oh, God, Jonathan wake up!  
  
Martha kneels down and places Jonathan's head in her lap.  
  
Suddenly, Jonathan awakes, coughing heavily.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Jonathan! What happened? Where's Clark?  
  
Jonathan looks up at Martha.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
(Slightly coughing)  
  
Jor-El.  
  
Martha looks down at Jonathan in confusion.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Jor-El took Clark. He's gone!  
  
Martha looks up at the cave walls.  
  
MARTHA  
  
We'll find him, we'll get him back.   
  
Are you alright?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I'm fine.  
  
Jonathan gets up, brushes himself off and he and Martha walk back to the house.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE MEDICAL CENTER - DAY  
  
A doctor, carrying a medical chart, enters the room of Lex Luthor.  
  
Lex is putting on his blazer as the doctor walks in.  
  
DOCTOR  
  
I see you're fully awake today, Mr. Luthor.  
  
LEX  
  
Yes, thankfully. Did you analyze  
  
the bottle of brandy that was in my  
  
office?  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Yes, Mr. Luthor.  
  
LEX  
  
What did you find?  
  
DOCTOR  
  
There were traces of Strychnine mixed   
  
with the liquid.  
  
LEX  
  
Rat poison. Seems kind of sloppy doesn't  
  
it?  
  
DOCTOR  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Lex nods his head, thinking to himself.  
  
LEX  
  
Nothing...doctor...  
  
The doctor begins to exit the room.  
  
The doctor turns around and looks at Lex.  
  
LEX  
  
(continuing)  
  
Thank you for working so diligently  
  
through the night, making sure I'd  
  
survive.  
  
DOCTOR  
  
It's my job.  
  
The doctor smiles at Lex and exits the room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CHLOE SULLIVAN'S NEW HOME - DAY  
  
Chloe awakes in major pain, letting out a gasp.  
  
She gets up slowly and limps toward the burning house.  
  
Panicked, she screams out in terror.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Dad! Somebody help me!  
  
Chloe lets out high-pitched scream at the sight of the fire, knowing her father is now dead.  
  
Fire sirens can now be heard in the background.  
  
Chloe hears them.  
  
Not knowing where to turn, Chloe runs away into the distance.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE KITCHEN - DAY  
  
Martha enters the kitchen, Jonathan is sitting at the table.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Who was that at the door, Martha?  
  
MARTHA  
  
A reporter from the paper.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
What? Why didn't you tell me? What was he  
  
asking about?  
  
MARTHA  
  
He was asking about the fire and what  
  
caused it.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
What did you tell him?  
  
MARTHA  
  
I told him I thought I had seen someone   
  
start the fire, I didn't know what else  
  
to say.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
How did they find out about the fire in  
  
the first place?  
  
MARTHA  
  
He said that our neighbors had seen  
  
something burning from their front porch.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I just hope we don't draw too much   
  
attention to ourselves.  
  
Jonathan lets out a slight cough and massages his throat.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Are you sure you're alright Jonathan?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I'm fine, really.  
  
Jonathan takes a sip of his beer.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Jonathan, what happened in the caves?  
  
A look of unease comes over Jonathan.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I was trying to stop Clark from going   
  
into the cave with that girl Lindsay.  
  
I found out that Jor-El was using her to  
  
get to Clark. I tried to stop him.   
  
That's when Jor-El became angry with me.  
  
There was a beam of light coming at me.  
  
All of a sudden, I couldn't breathe, it  
  
was like he was choking me.  
  
MARTHA  
  
What happened to Clark?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I told Jor-El to take me instead of   
  
Clark, that's when Clark gave himself  
  
to Jor-El. He was sucked inside the   
  
cave wall.  
  
A look of worry fills Martha's face.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Where is he? Do you think he's alright?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I'm not sure, Martha, but I know Clark  
  
is alright.  
  
MARTHA  
  
How can you be so sure?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
There's something Jor-El wants and he's  
  
going to make sure Clark obeys him. I  
  
just hope word of this fire and this  
  
symbol doesn't spread too far.  
  
MARTHA  
  
What could this symbol mean, Jonathan?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I don't know, maybe it's some kind of   
  
warning from Jor-El. Well, time is  
  
wasting, there are things to be done  
  
around here. I'm gonna go finish up   
  
outside.  
  
A look of sadness comes over Martha.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
He'll come back to us, he always has.  
  
Jonathan kisses Martha on the cheek and walks out the back door.  
  
Martha watches him exit.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE, LUTHOR MANSION - DAY  
  
Lex is reading the afternoon edition of the paper.  
  
He holds up a cup of coffee before taking a sip.  
  
LEX  
  
(to himself)  
  
Good thing I made this pot myself.  
  
Lex takes a sip of coffee and begins reading he paper.  
  
A certain article catches his interest.  
  
The title of the article reads: "Mysterious Fire On Kent Farm."  
  
Lex reads the article.  
  
A look of worry comes over him as he looks out his office window.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. KENT FARM - DAY  
  
Lex pulls up to the Kent home in his trademark Porsche.  
  
Jonathan is doing farm work.  
  
Martha sees Lex pull up as she walks to her mailbox. She grabs the mail from inside.  
  
Lex turns off his car, gets out and starts walking towards Martha.  
  
Jonathan stops what he's doing and walks over.  
  
LEX  
  
Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Kent.  
  
A look of anger comes over Jonathan.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
What do you want, Lex?  
  
MARTHA  
  
Jonathan, don't be so rude.  
  
LEX  
  
It's ok Mrs. Kent.   
  
JONATHAN  
  
We know what you did to Clark, Lex. We  
  
know how you've been betraying him this  
  
whole time. How could you betray Clark?  
  
MARTHA  
  
Calm down, Jonathan. I'm sure Lex has a  
  
very good explanation.  
  
LEX  
  
Actually, I didn't come here to start an   
  
argument. I read the afternoon edition  
  
of the paper. I heard about the fire.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
As you can see, everything is just fine,  
  
Lex.  
  
LEX  
  
Do you know how the fire started?  
  
MARTHA  
  
It was probably just some harmless   
  
teenage prank. Everything is fine.  
  
LEX  
  
I see. Where's Clark?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
He doesn't want to talk to you, Lex. Why  
  
don't you just stay away?  
  
MARTHA  
  
(interrupting)  
  
Clark isn't feeling well today, Lex. He's  
  
up in his room resting.  
  
LEX  
  
I see.  
  
Lex looks around the farm, like something is wrong.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I'm going to go take a break, Martha.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Ok. Can you take the mail inside for me?  
  
Martha hands Jonathan the mail and he walks into the house.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Is something troubling you, Lex?  
  
LEX  
  
I just have a lot on my mind, Mrs. Kent.   
  
I feel like I've destroyed the one true   
  
thing in my life.  
  
MARTHA  
  
What do you mean, Lex?  
  
LEX  
  
My friendship with Clark.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Lex...  
  
LEX  
  
Being a Luthor, I was never one to make  
  
friends, but when I met Clark, I knew I  
  
could trust him. I knew he'd always be  
  
there for me no matter what. And now   
  
I think I've destroyed that.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark is...very stubborn, Lex. He'll get   
  
over it.  
  
LEX  
  
It's not what you think, Mrs. Kent. I did  
  
investigate him for awhile, but I was   
  
trying to understand why I had miraculously  
  
survived the accident on the bridge. Clark  
  
pulled me out of the water and saved my   
  
life. I was just trying to find a simple  
  
explanation. I never meant to hurt Clark.  
  
MARTHA  
  
It's ok, Lex. Did you try explaining this   
  
to Clark?  
  
LEX  
  
He stormed off before I had a chance to   
  
explain.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I'm sure you two can figure this out, Lex.  
  
LEX  
  
I hope so, Mrs. Kent. Please know that   
  
I'd never hurt Clark. I'd do anything to  
  
protect him.  
  
At that moment, Lex's cell phone rings.  
  
LEX  
  
Excuse me.  
  
Lex walks away and begins talking into the cell phone.  
  
LEX  
  
That was one of my personal assistants.  
  
Something's come up at the office. I'm   
  
sorry to cut this short. Say hi to Clark  
  
for me.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I will.  
  
LEX  
  
Thank you for listening, Mrs. Kent.  
  
Lex walks back to his Porsche and drives away.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE KITCHEN - DAY  
  
Martha walks into the kitchen.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
What did Lex have to say for himself?  
  
MARTHA  
  
He's worried that he's wrecked his   
  
friendship with Clark.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
He should be worried. Clark has been  
  
nothing but supportive of Lex. I can't  
  
believe he went behind Clark's back.  
  
MARTHA  
  
And I can't believe the pact you made   
  
with Jor-El.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Martha...I did what I had to do to get  
  
Clark back.  
  
MARTHA  
  
And now he's being held prisoner by Jor-El.  
  
What are we going to do?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I don't know.  
  
Jonathan begins sorting through the day's mail.  
  
He comes across an envelope with no return address.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Martha, look.  
  
Martha walks over and sits down at the table.  
  
Jonathan opens the envelope, which contains a message and a map.  
  
Jonathan reads it.  
  
He hands it to Martha.  
  
MARTHA  
  
That's the symbol that was burned into the  
  
ground. From a friend? Who sent this?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
It's Dr. Swann. He knows about the symbol.  
  
He must have read the paper this afternoon.  
  
That map must lead us to his home.  
  
MARTHA  
  
He must know what the symbol means. Maybe  
  
he can help us.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I don't know, Martha.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Maybe he knows where Clark is. He's our  
  
only chance.  
  
A look of doubt fills Jonathan's face.  
  
He looks at Martha.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
You're right. It's time we met this Dr.  
  
Swann. We'll go first thing in the   
  
morning.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE, LUTHOR MANSION - DAY  
  
Lex is signing many numerous legal documents.  
  
He puts them in a folder and files them away.  
  
He gets on his laptop computer to analyze his stock portfolio.  
  
While looking over the portfolio, Lex lets out a long sigh of boredom and closes the laptop.  
  
Lex turns on the television inside his office.  
  
He begins channel surfing.  
  
He comes across a local news channel broadcasting the news.  
  
REPORTER  
  
Turning to our top story, police in  
  
Smallville still have no leads as to what  
  
caused the explosion of this house earlier  
  
this afternoon.  
  
Footage of Chloe's burning home is shown.  
  
REPORTER  
  
(continuing)  
  
Eye witnesses say two people, an older man  
  
and a young woman, were last seen outside  
  
the home before the explosion. Local fire-  
  
fighters have finally succeeded in putting  
  
out the blaze. However, there are no signs  
  
of any survivors. We will keep you posted  
  
as this shocking story...  
  
Lex turns off the television. A look of disbelief fills his face.  
  
LEX  
  
(to himself)  
  
Chloe...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. KENT FARM - THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Jonathan and Martha are exiting the home.  
  
They both get inside Jonathan's truck.  
  
He starts the car and begins driving towards the highway.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DR. SWANN'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Jonathan and Martha stand in front of Dr. Swann's desk.  
  
The back of his chair is facing them.  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
I see my assistant let you in. So, I finally   
  
meet the famous Kents.  
  
Dr. Swann swings his chair around, facing them.   
  
DR. SWANN  
  
(continuing)  
  
Clark has said very nice things about you.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Look we didn't drive all the way to   
  
Metropolis for small talk. We got   
  
your message. Do you know what it means?  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
The symbol? Yes, I know what means.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Tell us, please. We need to find Clark.  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
I have been researching for many years,  
  
looking into the stars, hoping to find the   
  
answer we've all been waiting for. That's  
  
when I discovered the messages from Krypton.  
  
After studying the transmissions, I   
  
discovered they were in another language.  
  
That's when I discovered your son, Clark.  
  
The symbol that appeared on your farm is   
  
the symbol for "Father."  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I angered Jor-El when I tried to stop Clark  
  
from going into the vortex. Maybe it has  
  
something to do with the symbols appearance?  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
You can't reason with this entity. This   
  
symbol is a warning. Jor-El is letting   
  
you know that you do not have control   
  
over Clark. This entity is more powerful  
  
than anything you've seen or faced. It will  
  
stop at nothing to see its purpose fulfilled.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Purpose? What do you mean?  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
The entity that keeps pursuing Clark is not  
  
his father at all.  
  
MARTHA  
  
What!? I don't believe you. How can you be  
  
sure?  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
Krypton no longer exists, and Jor-El no   
  
longer exists in tangible form. Therefore,  
  
this has to be some sort of artificially   
  
intelligent life form or manifestation of  
  
Jor-El's spiritual essence.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
And what is its purpose?  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
To fulfill the destiny of its creator. To  
  
make Clark the perfect Kryptonian.  
  
MARTHA  
  
And what happens if Clark resists?  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
I believe this life form was created to   
  
eradicate all emotions, even the human ones   
  
that Clark now possesses. If he resists,   
  
it will destroy him.   
  
MARTHA  
  
Can you help us get Clark back?  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
Yes, I can help you.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
How do we know we can trust you?  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
You've already come this far, haven't you?  
  
I'm not your enemy. I'm on your side.  
  
Dr. Swann opens a desk drawer and puts a box on the table.  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
Open it.  
  
Jonathan grabs the box off of the desk and opens the box.  
  
MARTHA  
  
The key! How did you get it?  
  
Dr. Swann smiles.  
  
Jonathan picks the key up and holds it in his hand.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
We thought it was lost.  
  
DR. SWANN  
  
Clark is waiting for you. You know what to  
  
do.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Thank you, Dr. Swann.  
  
Jonathan and Martha quickly race back to the caves.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THE VORTEX - DAY  
  
Clark awakens slowly, feeling groggy.  
  
He is in a dark chamber, a vortex that Jor-El has created to keep him in his grasp.  
  
Clark is naked, but only his upper body can be seen.  
  
He stands up and screams into the air.  
  
CLARK  
  
Hello!  
  
Clark looks around, but hears no answer.  
  
JOR-El (O.S.)  
  
Kal-El, my son. Do not be frightened.  
  
CLARK  
  
Let me go!  
  
JOR-El (O.S.)  
  
There is much work to be done, Kal-El.  
  
CLARK  
  
Why are you doing this to me?  
  
JOR-El (O.S.)  
  
It is your destiny. My will shall be your  
  
purpose.  
  
CLARK  
  
No!  
  
Clark falls to his knees as he feels there is no hope left for him.  
  
Jor-El (O.S.)  
  
It is time, Kal-El.  
  
CLARK  
  
Wait! Tell me, tell me why I'm here! What   
  
do you want from me?  
  
Jor-El (O.S.)  
  
You are our last hope, Kal-El. Our only   
  
chance to preserve our race.  
  
CLARK  
  
Please, father...tell me. What happened to  
  
Krypton? I have to know.  
  
Jor-El (O.S.)  
  
A great war ravaged our planet, my son.  
  
Men, both good and bad, battled for the   
  
equality of all. We destroyed ourselves.  
  
CLARK  
  
How?  
  
Jor-El (O.S.)  
  
A rebel group took over the planet and   
  
detonated a bomb in one of our grandest   
  
cities. A thousand years later, the   
  
effects of that very detonation began   
  
to disrupt the planet. Krypton began  
  
emitting a dangerous element called   
  
Kryptonium. The radiation from this   
  
element was killing our people in what   
  
became known as "The Green Death." The   
  
planet itself eventually imploded.  
  
Clark  
  
So, that's why I was sent to Earth.  
  
Jor-El (O.S.)  
  
And now it is time, my son. You will   
  
fulfill your destiny.  
  
Clark  
  
No, I will choose my own path, not yours!  
  
Jor-El (O.S.)  
  
You will obey!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. INSIDE JONATHAN'S TRUCK - DAY  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I hope we're not to late, there's no telling  
  
what this...eradicator could be doing to  
  
Clark.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Hurry, Jonathan. Something's not right, I  
  
can feel it.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THE VORTEX - DAY  
  
CLARK  
  
I will never obey you, Jor-El! This is my  
  
life!  
  
Jor-El (O.S.)  
  
You will obey!  
  
Suddenly a beam of light surrounds Clark, putting him a trance like state, as if he were being reprogrammed.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. THE CAVES - DAY  
  
Jonathan and Martha race to the cave wall.  
  
Jonathan walks up to the wall, hesitating for a moment.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I hope this works.   
  
MARTHA  
  
Do it, Jonathan, hurry!  
  
Jonathan takes the metallic key out of his pocket and  
  
places it inside the cave wall.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light spread throughout the caves, as the cave wall opens.  
  
Jonathan and Martha are both thrown against the cave walls and rendered unconscious.  
  
At that moment, Clark's naked body is harshly extracted from the vortex and lands on the ground.  
  
He feels groggy at first, but he eventually comes around. He notices that he's naked, and lets out a very confused expression.  
  
Then, he uses his super-speed to run into house and back into the caves. Now, he is fully clothed.  
  
He rushes to his parents' side and tries to wake them.  
  
CLARK  
  
Mom...dad...wake up, please. Don't leave me.  
  
At that moment, Jonathan and Martha come around, only to see their son is back home and safe.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark! Oh, thank God!   
  
Martha musters enough strength to throw her arms around Clark and hug him.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I knew we'd get you back, son!  
  
Jonathan, Clark and Martha hug.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Jonathan and Martha explain to Clark about Jor-El and how they freed him from the caves.  
  
CLARK  
  
So, this artificial life form is just that?   
  
a life form? Not my real father?  
  
MARTHA  
  
From what Dr. Swann told us, it seems to be  
  
some of kind of weapon used to discipline  
  
people from your planet. Just a  
  
manifestation of Jor-El's essence.  
  
Clark nods his head and looks down at the ground.  
  
CLARK  
  
It still felt like he was real, like he was  
  
with me.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
He is with you, Clark. But this thing, this  
  
entity is some kind of twisted version of   
  
him.  
  
CLARK  
  
It's so good to be back home. I can't wait  
  
to see Chloe. I hope she's alright. I  
  
wonder if she's still a little rattled about  
  
the hearing.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Lionel has intimidated everyone in this town  
  
for way too long. I'm glad he's finally  
  
getting what he deserves.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Let this be a lesson to you, son. Evil never  
  
wins. I think I've had enough excitement for  
  
one day. I'm heading to bed.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I'll be up a few minutes, honey.  
  
Jonathan walks upstairs while Clark and Martha talk in the living room.  
  
Martha looks at Clark and smiles.  
  
She begins to cry.  
  
CLARK  
  
Mom, what is it?  
  
MARTHA  
  
(wiping away the tears)  
  
I almost lost you, Clark. We came so close  
  
this time.  
  
CLARK  
  
But you and dad came through for me. I knew  
  
you'd find a way.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I don't ever want to lose you again, Clark.  
  
CLARK  
  
You won't. I promise.  
  
Martha lets out a little laugh as she wipes away more tears.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I'm just glad you're home. Well, your father  
  
is waiting for me. I'll see you in the  
  
morning.  
  
Martha gets up and hugs Clark and she walks upstairs.  
  
Clark walks over to the front window and looks out at the stars.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
  
Lex is sitting at the fireplace and drinking a nightcap.   
  
Suddenly, a frantic knock startles Lex.  
  
LEX  
  
I'm coming, I'm coming.  
  
Lex opens the door and is shocked to see Chloe.  
  
LEX  
  
Chloe! What are you doing here?  
  
Chloe looks upset.  
  
CHLOE  
  
My father's dead you goddamn son of a bitch!  
  
Chloe comes at Lex throwing punches.  
  
Lex holds her back.  
  
CHLOE  
  
He's dead, Lex!  
  
Chloe begins to cry hysterically.  
  
Lex looks at Chloe and notices that her clothes are torn. She has bruises and cuts on her face.  
  
Lex holds Chloe by the shoulders.  
  
LEX  
  
Chloe, calm down. Tell me what happened.  
  
Chloe wipes the tears away from her eyes and Lex beckons her to walk over to chairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
Chloe stares into the fire then looks at Lex.  
  
CHLOE  
  
After the hearing, my dad and I were taken to  
  
the house you had setup for us. Something  
  
didn't feel right. One of the agents, I   
  
thought I had seen him before.  
  
Chloe looks back at the fire.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(continuing)  
  
Anyway, my dad walked into the house. The   
  
door shut behind us. The next thing I know  
  
I'm being thrown out of a window. I hit   
  
the ground hard. When I woke up, all I   
  
could see was the house in flames. I knew   
  
my dad was gone. I heard the fire trucks   
  
coming. I didn't know what to do, so I waited until it was safe to come here.   
  
LEX  
  
I know my father is behind this, Chloe.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have trusted the Feds.  
  
Damnit, Chloe, I'm sorry. I should have  
  
escorted you both there myself.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I should have never trusted you, Lex. Look  
  
where it's gotten me. You said that I   
  
would be safe, and I believed you. I thought   
  
you were my friend.  
  
Lex leans in towards Chloe.  
  
LEX  
  
Believe me, Chloe, I never intended for any  
  
of this to happen. My intentions were truly  
  
genuine.  
  
Chloe gives a look of hopelessness.  
  
CHLOE  
  
And now my dad's dead. I should have never   
  
written that stupid article. I'm always  
  
chasing something, not knowing where it's  
  
going to lead. And this time, it lead to  
  
trouble, but I went along for the ride  
  
anyway. What the hell am I gonna, do Lex?   
  
I need your help. I can't do this alone.  
  
LEX  
  
The first thing your going to do is clean  
  
yourself up. Come with me.  
  
Lex and Chloe leave the office and walk down a hallway in the mansion, leading to a master bathroom.  
  
LEX  
  
This was Helen's private bath. You can use   
  
anything you like in here. Take as long as  
  
you need, Chloe. I'll be waiting in the   
  
office.  
  
The door shuts behind Chloe and Lex walks back into the office.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BATHROOM - NIGHT  
  
We see a mirror covered in fog. You can hear water trickle from the showerhead.  
  
Chloe's hand wipes away the fog.  
  
She looks in the mirror.  
  
CHLOE  
  
(to herself)  
  
What are you doing?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
  
Chloe walks through the office door and stands before Lex.  
  
He's shocked by what he sees. A brunette Chloe Sullivan.  
  
LEX  
  
What on earth did you do to your hair?  
  
Chloe gives off a worried look.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You said I could use anything in the   
  
bathroom. I found box of hair color   
  
in the medicine cabinet.  
  
Lex manages a small smirk.  
  
LEX  
  
I always thought Helen was a natural brunette.  
  
Lex pauses a minute and looks at Chloe.  
  
LEX  
  
(continuing)  
  
It suits you.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Maybe now I can actually be taken seriously  
  
as a reporter. Listen, Lex, I'm sorry I   
  
lashed out at you earlier...  
  
LEX  
  
It's quite alright, Chloe. I can understand  
  
your anger. I should have done things   
  
differently.  
  
CHLOE  
  
You were doing what you felt was right.  
  
You were helping me and my dad out. That's  
  
a sign of a true friend.  
  
LEX  
  
I feel guilty, Chloe. You have been an  
  
exemplary friend. I'd never let anything  
  
happen to you.  
  
CHLOE  
  
If it makes you feel any better, the house  
  
looked beautiful.  
  
Chloe gives one of her trademark smiles.  
  
Lex smiles warmly at her.  
  
LEX  
  
It was supposed to be an apology for putting  
  
up with my father's many indiscretions.  
  
Chloe sits down on the other side of Lex's desk.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What am I going to do, Lex? I can't stay  
  
here in Smallville, it's not safe.  
  
LEX  
  
I'll take care of it. I'll give you the   
  
best money can buy.  
  
Chloe lets out a slight laugh.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Money can't solve everything, Lex.  
  
LEX  
  
I'm fully aware of that, but I can help you.  
  
I can arrange a new identity for you. Get  
  
you a new name, a new place to live;   
  
anything, just as long as I know you're  
  
safe.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Smallville is my home, it's all I've ever   
  
known, but it's no longer safe. Will you   
  
help me.  
  
LEX  
  
I'll always be there for you, Chloe. You  
  
can count on me. First, I've got to make  
  
a few phone calls, get everything set up.  
  
There's a spare bedroom five doors down on  
  
the right. You can stay as long as you like.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Thank you, Lex.  
  
Chloe gets up and goes to give Lex a big, warm hug.  
  
He seems to enjoy it.  
  
Chloe walks out of the office and Lex sits back at his desk thinking.  
  
LEX  
  
(to himself)  
  
If I was in danger and I wanted everyone to   
  
believe I was really dead, what would I do?  
  
Lex sits and ponders for a moment. Then, he picks up the telephone.  
  
Intercut with...  
  
INT. MARTHA AND JONATHAN'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
  
The phone rings. Martha answers.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Hello?  
  
LEX  
  
Mrs. Kent, It's Lex. I'm sorry to call you  
  
so late. It's urgent.  
  
MARTHA  
  
What is it, Lex.  
  
LEX  
  
It's about Chloe. She's...This is so   
  
difficult. She's dead.  
  
MARTHA  
  
What!? What are you talking about?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Martha, what is it?  
  
Martha puts her hand over the receiver.  
  
MARTHA  
  
It's Lex...  
  
Lex turns on his television.  
  
LEX  
  
Turn on your televison to a local channel.   
  
It's all over the news.  
  
Martha turns on her television, sees the footage and is stunned.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I can't believe it.  
  
LEX  
  
I'm sorry to wake you so late, I just had   
  
to let you know.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Thank you, Lex.  
  
Martha hangs up her phone in shock. She turns to Jonathan.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I can't believe it. She's gone. But why?  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I have a feeling Lionel Luthor's behind this.   
  
It's his only way of getting revenge against  
  
Chloe for that article she wrote.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Should we tell Clark?  
  
Jonathan thinks for a moment.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
No, he's been through enough as it is.   
  
MARTHA  
  
We have to tell him eventually.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
It's not the right time.   
  
Martha stares at the television.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
  
Lex is sitting at his computer, writing at email to Lana. He is explaining Chloe's death, asking her to come home.  
  
He hits the send button and closes his laptop.  
  
He sits back in his chair and stares out at the stars from his office window.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE - THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Lex is sitting in his chair thinking quietly to himself.  
  
Chloe enters.  
  
LEX  
  
Good morning, Chloe.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Hi Lex.  
  
LEX  
  
Did you sleep well?  
  
CHLOE  
  
No, not at all.  
  
Lex nods his head and remains silent.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Is something wrong, Lex?  
  
LEX  
  
I just have a lot on my mind, Chloe.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What is it?  
  
LEX  
  
I think my father poisoned me, Chloe. At  
  
least, I think he did. I don't remember.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What? When?  
  
FLASHBACK TO  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE, BENEFIT PARTY - NIGHT  
  
A small group of business savvy people are talking, drinking; enjoying themselves.  
  
LEX (V.O.)  
  
After the hearing, I hosted a small benefit.  
  
I was raising money for a local charity. I  
  
remember feeling good, we brought in a good  
  
sum of money. We were all drinking, laughing,  
  
making contacts.   
  
There are more scenes of the small party. Lex is enjoying himself.  
  
LEX (V.O.)  
  
I remember meeting this very attractive  
  
young woman. I believe her name was   
  
Michelle Henry. She was tall, brunette.  
  
I remember seeing her often throughout the  
  
party, but she never said a word to me  
  
afterwards. She wasn't mingling. In fact,  
  
she wasn't talking to anyone at all.  
  
We see Michelle walking over to Lex's bar. She is nervous,  
  
as if she's being watched. She is pouring something into the bottle of brandy.  
  
LEX (V.O.)   
  
She looked nervous, like she was hiding   
  
Something. She seemed guilty. Anyway,  
  
after everyone had left, I decided to stay  
  
up for a nightcap. I had purchased a very  
  
fine brandy. I decided to reward myself  
  
with a drink. I was feeling good about the  
  
hearing, knowing you'd be safe.   
  
Lex takes a drink of the brandy and clenches his throat.  
  
He falls over a glass table in his office and squirms in pain.  
  
CHLOE  
  
This woman, was she there after the   
  
paramedics had been called?  
  
LEX  
  
No. In fact, I don't believe she was on   
  
guest list.   
  
CHLOE  
  
I think we've found your suspect.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SURVEILLANCE ROOM, LUTHOR MANSION - DAY  
  
Lex is searching frantically for the security tape from the night of the party.  
  
LEX  
  
How could I have been so blind?  
  
Lex continues searching through the tapes until he finds the right one.  
  
He puts it into the VCR.  
  
He fast forwards until he sees the young woman.   
  
He pauses the tape.  
  
LEX  
  
I'll be damned.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Never trust a beautiful woman, Lex.  
  
Chloe smiles at Lex.  
  
Lex gives her a smirk.  
  
LEX  
  
Chloe, stay here. There's something I have  
  
to do.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. KENT HOUSE KITCHEN - DAY  
  
Clark is sitting at the table with a very concerned look on his face.  
  
Jonathan and Martha come into the kitchen in their pajamas.  
  
Jonathan yawns.  
  
Martha walks over to the coffee pot, throws away a used coffee filter and starts a new fresh pot of coffee.  
  
She notices Clark sitting at the table.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark?  
  
CLARK  
  
Oh, hi mom. Hi dad.  
  
Clark looks away quickly.  
  
Jonathan looks at Martha.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Is something bothering you, Clark?  
  
CLARK  
  
It's Chloe. I can't get a hold of her. Her  
  
phone has been disconnected.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Maybe she isn't awake yet.  
  
CLARK  
  
Chloe is an early riser. She spends hours a   
  
day at the torch. This isn't like her.  
  
Martha looks suspiciously at Jonathan.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Son, would you do me a favor and go get  
  
me the morning paper?  
  
Clark walks to the front door.  
  
MARTHA  
  
What are we gonna do, Jonathan.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I don't know.  
  
Clark opens the door, bends down and grabs the paper.  
  
He closes the door and unfolds the newspaper.  
  
A look of horror comes over him.  
  
He rushes back into the kitchen.  
  
CLARK  
  
What is this!?  
  
Clark holds up the front page of the newspaper.  
  
Martha and Jonathan look at each other.  
  
CLARK  
  
This can't be true! What's going on?  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark...calm down.  
  
CLARK  
  
How can I calm down? I just found out  
  
that my best friend is supposedly dead!  
  
JONATHAN  
  
We didn't know how to tell you, Clark! We  
  
didn't want to put anymore stress on you.  
  
Clark looks angrily at Jonathan.  
  
CLARK  
  
How long have you known about this? Mom?  
  
MARTHA  
  
Lex...Lex called us last night. He was  
  
very distraught. It was all over the news.  
  
Her house caught fire two days ago...  
  
CLARK  
  
Dad...  
  
JONATHAN  
  
I'm sorry, Clark.  
  
CLARK  
  
You could have told me. Lex could have told  
  
me.  
  
Clark uses his super-speed and exits the house.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE POLICE DEPARTMENT - DAY  
  
Lex is in the police station exchanging words with Sheriff Adams.  
  
LEX  
  
You have to believe me. This woman poisoned  
  
me.  
  
Lex shows gives her a photograph captured from the videotape.  
  
Sheriff Adams looks at the photograph.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
And why would she do that, Mr. Luthor.  
  
LEX  
  
I don't know. I know she was there in my   
  
office the night I was poisoned.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
And why should I care about some spoiled rich  
  
kid who thinks he's above the law?  
  
LEX  
  
Sheriff, I know we've had our differences in  
  
the past, but I'm trying to do the right   
  
thing. Please...look into this.  
  
Sheriff Adams looks at Lex and sees the sincerity on his face.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
I'll look into it, Mr. Luthor.  
  
Lex takes out a card from his inside blazer pocket.  
  
LEX  
  
Please...contact me if you find anything.  
  
Lex turns away from Sheriff Adams and she watches as he exits the station.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Lex walks into his office afer returning from the police station.  
  
He's startled to find Clark sitting in his chair.  
  
LEX  
  
Clark...I'm surprised to see you here.  
  
CLARK  
  
When were you planning on telling me about  
  
this.  
  
Clark throws the newspaper at Lex. He catches it with his hand.  
  
He looks at the front page and looks at Clark.  
  
LEX  
  
I visited the farm yesterday morning, your  
  
mom said you were feeling ill. Believe me,  
  
Clark, I'm just as shocked as you are.  
  
Clark nods his head like he doesn't believe Lex.  
  
CLARK  
  
Right. Just like you promised Chloe she'd   
  
be safe. Somebody should have warned her.  
  
LEX  
  
I didn't mean for this to happen, Clark.  
  
CLARK  
  
Don't...lie to me!  
  
LEX  
  
Clark...  
  
CLARK  
  
I know you and your father had something to   
  
do with this Lex.   
  
LEX  
  
Clark, you have to believe me. I'd never   
  
hurt Chloe.  
  
CLARK  
  
It's all your fault, Lex. Chloe is gone  
  
because of you! You should have done  
  
something more to protect her.  
  
LEX  
  
I did everything I could possibly do, Clark!  
  
Lex pauses for a moment.  
  
LEX  
  
(continuing)  
  
And I'm still paying for my father's mistakes.  
  
CLARK  
  
This isn't about your father, Lex! This is  
  
about a promise you made to Chloe. You   
  
said she'd be safe. Just like you said you  
  
stopped investing me.  
  
LEX  
  
Please, let me try to...  
  
CLARK  
  
(interrupting)  
  
I don't want to hear it!  
  
LEX  
  
I'm sorry, Clark.  
  
Lex looks as if he's going to cry.  
  
CLARK  
  
That's not good enough, Lex.  
  
Clark storms out of the office.  
  
LEX  
  
Clark...wait!  
  
Clark stands outside the office door, breathing heavily. He has some look of regret on his face. He walks away.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Lex's cell phone rings.  
  
Lex takes a moment and pulls himself together.  
  
He answers.  
  
LEX  
  
Hello?  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS (O.S.)  
  
We got her, Mr. Luthor. She's here.  
  
LEX  
  
I'll be there right there, Sheriff.  
  
Lex hangs up the cell phone and exits the office.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE POLICE DEPARTMENT - DAY  
  
Sheriff Adams is walking down the hallway briefing Lex on the young woman.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
It seems your mystery girl is quite the   
  
catch Mr. Luthor.  
  
She hands him a file on the young woman.  
  
Lex looks down at her photograph.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
Her real name is Stacey Price. Troubled   
  
girl. Grew up in an abusive household.   
  
Her mother was an alcoholic, her daddy beat   
  
her. She ran away from home when she was 15.  
  
Several misdemeanor crimes, forgery. Real  
  
piece of work.  
  
LEX  
  
How did you find her?  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
Funny thing is, she was already here. She  
  
was busted for drunken driving not more   
  
than for days ago.  
  
Lex and Sheriff Adams continue walking down the hallway until they reach the interrogation room.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
Just wait in here while I interrogate her.  
  
Lex stand behind the see through mirror while Sheriff Adams and her partner interrogate the young woman.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
Where were you two nights ago, Miss Price?  
  
STACEY  
  
I was at home...  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
Mmmmmhmmm....You see that mirror right there  
  
Miss Price? I got a man that says you were   
  
in his home two nights ago at a charity  
  
benefit he was hosting that same night.  
  
Stacey looks nervously at the sheriff.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
His name's Lex Luthor. He's got a lot of   
  
power in this town. And I'm sure he'll do  
  
anything to make sure you pay for what   
  
you've done. Now...Talk!  
  
STACEY  
  
I'm not telling you a damn thing, lady!  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
Oh yeah? You want serve life in prison for  
  
attempted murder Miss Price? I'm sure they  
  
have an orange jumpsuit in your size.  
  
Stacey looks down at the floor.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
I can do this all day honey. You got one of  
  
two options: You can either talk and we'll   
  
see what we can do for you, or you can watch  
  
your life flash before your eyes through a   
  
prison cell. Now...what were you doing there  
  
that night?  
  
Lex watches from behind the mirror.  
  
STACEY  
  
I was working that day. On the streets. A  
  
nice guy with a nice car came up to me. He  
  
said he had a proposition. Said I could   
  
make some real good money if I did this one  
  
thing for him.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
And this man...what did he ask you to do?  
  
STACEY  
  
He told me he wanted this Lex Luthor guy dead.  
  
Said he knew of some charity benefit he was  
  
throwing that night. He knew how to get me  
  
in. He said all I'd have to do was act the   
  
part, to just blend in.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
And what did he want you to do once you got  
  
in?  
  
STACEY  
  
He gave me a small vile...a vile of rat   
  
poison. He told me to put in one of this  
  
guys drinks, so I put it in one of the  
  
bottles sitting on top of the bar counter.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
Did you ever meet Lex Luthor, have any  
  
contact with him?  
  
STACEY  
  
The guy I was working for gave me a picture  
  
of him. I remember saying hello. I just  
  
wanted to get out of there. I did what I  
  
was asked to do. I just wanted my money.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
This guy you were working for. He got a name?  
  
STACEY  
  
Harry. I think his last name was Hardwick.  
  
Yeah, Harry Hardwick.  
  
Sheriff Adams looks back at Lex through the mirror.  
  
Sheriff Adams emerges form the interrogation room and talks to Lex.  
  
LEX  
  
What's going to happen to the girl?  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
If she agrees to testify against this   
  
Hardwick fella, she'll get some type of deal.  
  
LEX  
  
And what about Mr. Hardwick?  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
We'll make sure justice is served. How do  
  
you know this guy anyway?  
  
LEX  
  
He's one of my dad's long time rivals. I  
  
guess he figured if he could get me out of  
  
the picture, he could somehow take over my  
  
father's company.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
Well, I don't think that's gonna happen  
  
anytime soon.  
  
LEX  
  
Listen, Sheriff, thank you for looking into  
  
this. I appreciate it.  
  
SHERIFF ADAMS  
  
Not a problem, Mr. Luthor. Thank you...for  
  
doing the right thing. I guess you're not  
  
so bad.  
  
LEX  
  
I have my good days, Sheriff. Thank you  
  
for your help.  
  
Lex walks out of the police station and goes back home.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE AIRPORT - DAY  
  
Lana, wearing shorter more sexy clothes, exits the boarding room from the plane with a tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed man named JASON TEAGUE, a rich kid raised in Metropolis.  
  
They walk through the airport.  
  
LANA  
  
Well, this is it-Smallville. Not much to  
  
see is it?  
  
JASON  
  
It's charming. I've forgotten how simple it  
  
can be. My dad and I used to take fishing  
  
trips here.  
  
LANA  
  
I'm just worried. The email from Lex seemed  
  
desperate. I'm sorry this has gotten in the way of our plans.  
  
JASON  
  
Lana, I told you, it's fine. Don't feel  
  
guilty. Besides, I want to see the famed  
  
Talon.  
  
LANA  
  
There's no much to see really. I just want  
  
to get back.  
  
Lana and Jason exit the airport and walk to a rental car.  
  
They get in and drive off.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THE TALON - DAY  
  
Lana and Jason enter the Talon.  
  
Lana looks around the coffee shop and a feeling of relief comes over her.  
  
LANA  
  
Well, its just as I left it. So, this is   
  
The Talon.  
  
Lana lets out a big smile.  
  
JASON  
  
And you run this by yourself?  
  
LANA  
  
Well, Lex is my silent partner, but other   
  
than that, I'm in charge.  
  
JASON  
  
Impressive.  
  
At that moment, Martha Kent walks into The Talon carrying a supply of muffins.  
  
Martha is surprised to see her.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Lana! I thought you weren't coming home for   
  
another two weeks?  
  
Lana looks down at the floor.  
  
LANA  
  
Lex e-mailed me while I was in Paris. I   
  
heard about Chloe. I can't believe it. I  
  
left as soon as I found out.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Lana, if there's anything I can do, don't  
  
hesitate to ask. I'm here if you need me.  
  
LANA  
  
Thank you, Mrs. Kent.  
  
Martha looks at Jason.  
  
MARTHA  
  
And who might you be?  
  
LANA  
  
This is my...boyfriend Jason.  
  
Martha looks surprised.  
  
JASON  
  
Hello.   
  
He extends his hand out to Martha's and shakes her hand.  
  
LANA  
  
We met each other in Paris.  
  
MARTHA  
  
You make a nice couple. I'm really happy  
  
for you, Lana.  
  
Lana smiles at Martha.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Oh, I almost forgot. Here is next week's   
  
supply of muffins. Nice and fresh.  
  
LANA  
  
Great. One of our best sellers.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Well, I better go. I have some gardening   
  
that needs done.  
  
Martha begins to walk away.  
  
LANA  
  
Mrs. Kent...  
  
Martha turns around.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Yes, Lana?  
  
LANA  
  
(continuing)  
  
How is Clark?  
  
MARTHA  
  
Clark...is Clark. He's very upset about   
  
Chloe.  
  
Lana nods.  
  
MARTHA  
  
I'm sure he'd love to see you, Lana.  
  
Lana smiles at her.  
  
Martha leaves The Talon.  
  
JASON  
  
So, what made you want to renovate this old  
  
building?  
  
Lana seems distracted.  
  
JASON  
  
Lana? Hello?  
  
LANA  
  
Oh...my parents. They met here when they  
  
were young. it just feels like home.  
  
Jason nods his head, smiles and looks around.  
  
JASON  
  
So, who is Clark?  
  
LANA  
  
He's...actually, he's just a friend.  
  
Jason nods.  
  
LANA  
  
So, you want a tour of Smallville?  
  
JASON  
  
I'd love to.  
  
Lana smiles at Jason.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SMALLVILLE HIGH SCHOOL, TORCH OFFICE - DAY.  
  
Clark is in the Torch office looking for any clues about Chloe's death.  
  
He searches Chloe's desk, sorting through papers. He finds nothing.  
  
He uses his super strength to open the filing cabinets containing Chloe's files. He searches the files and finds nothing of interest.  
  
He looks back over at the desk.  
  
CLARK  
  
(to himself)  
  
The computer...  
  
He walks back over to the desk, sits down in the chair and turns the computer on.  
  
He begins to look around.  
  
He comes across a file folder called, "Clark's Research Project."  
  
He double clicks it.  
  
The photos of him and Chloe at the Spring Formal appear on the screen.  
  
A look of sadness comes over Clark as he browses through the photographs.  
  
Clark also notices a text file entitled: "From Chloe With Love."  
  
Clark double clicks the file and reads it.  
  
CLARK  
  
Oh, Chloe...  
  
Clark's eyes begin to well up.  
  
Clark looks away from the computer screen.  
  
He looks at the screen again.  
  
CLARK  
  
(to himself)  
  
There's got to be something else...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CHLOE'S OLD RESIDENCE - DAY  
  
Lana is upstairs in Chloe's bedroom putting everything away.  
  
Clark bursts into her room, hoping to scout for clues.  
  
CLARK  
  
Lana?  
  
Lana turns around.  
  
LANA  
  
Clark...  
  
CLARK  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Lana appears a little uncomfortable.  
  
LANA  
  
Lex...he contacted me. He told me what   
  
happened. That's when Jason and I came  
  
back.  
  
Clark looks confused.  
  
CLARK  
  
Jason? Who is Jason?  
  
LANA  
  
You're not the only person in my life, Clark.  
  
I met him on vacation....Why are you here?  
  
Clark doesn't say anything.  
  
LANA  
  
Lex called me about ten minutes ago. The   
  
funeral's tomorrow. I thought you might  
  
like to know.  
  
CLARK  
  
Lana, I meant to be there...  
  
LANA  
  
I was hoping, but not expecting you to be  
  
there.  
  
CLARK  
  
I'm sorry, something came up at the last   
  
minute.  
  
LANA  
  
Stop making excuses, Clark. I'm tired of  
  
it.  
  
Clark becomes angry.  
  
CLARK  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you, Lana.  
  
LANA  
  
That's not good enough.  
  
CLARK  
  
What do you want me to say?  
  
LANA  
  
I want you to tell me the truth. I know  
  
you're hiding something.   
  
Clark just looks at her.  
  
CLARK  
  
This isn't the right place or time.   
  
LANA  
  
And when will it be, Clark? When are you   
  
going to let me in?  
  
CLARK  
  
Lana...  
  
LANA  
  
I'm leaving tomorrow, Clark. I've decided  
  
to go spend some time with Jason in   
  
Metropolis.  
  
CLARK  
  
(sarcastically)  
  
Have a good time, Lana.  
  
LANA  
  
Don't turn this around on me, Clark.  
  
CLARK  
  
The person I loved is gone, Lana. She's   
  
gone.  
  
Lana has a confused look on her face.  
  
CLARK  
  
No one can ever take her place...  
  
LANA  
  
Clark...  
  
Clark leaves the room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE, LUTHOR MANSION - DAY  
  
Chloe is sitting in the office waiting for Lex.  
  
He walks in.  
  
LEX  
  
Sorry, Chloe, one of my meetings ran over.  
  
I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long.  
  
CHLOE  
  
That's alright, Lex. So, what do I do now?  
  
LEX  
  
Everything has been taken care of, Chloe.   
  
There's a taxi cab waiting to take you to  
  
Metropolis. You can slip out the back exit  
  
of the mansion. I have some good news.  
  
Chloe looks confused.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Good news? What kind of good news?  
  
LEX  
  
Well, you'll be happy to know that I found   
  
A permanent job for you.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Where? And how?  
  
LEX  
  
I called in a favor. I don't think you'll  
  
be disappointed.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What kind of job, Lex?  
  
LEX  
  
A full-time position at the Daily Planet.  
  
CHLOE  
  
What? You've got to be kidding me!? How  
  
did you pull this off?  
  
LEX  
  
I buried the axe with Perry White. Now  
  
that my father's in prison, he's no longer  
  
a threat to anyone. So, I told him I had  
  
a friend who needed a job. I pushed and  
  
pushed until he gave in. I'd told him he  
  
wouldn't regret it.  
  
Chloe looks amazed.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Wow, Lex, I don't know what to say. How can  
  
I ever repay you?  
  
LEX  
  
By starting over.  
  
Lex smiles at Chloe.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Lex...  
  
Chloe gets up and goes over to Lex and gives him a big hug.  
  
CHLOE  
  
I'm never going to forget you, Lex. Take  
  
care of yourself.  
  
LEX  
  
I will. You always have a place here, Chloe.  
  
CHLOE  
  
Thank you Lex, for everything.  
  
Chloe took one final look at Lex, smiled and left the office.  
  
Lex perks up and looks at his watch.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SMALLVILLE CEMETERY - DAY  
  
A slightly heavy rain falls on the ground as friends and family gather at Chloe's burial site.  
  
Many are using umbrellas to shield themselves from the rain.  
  
Jonathan, Martha, and Clark are seated together.  
  
Lex is by himself.  
  
Lana and Jason are together.  
  
A short, stocky minister opens his bible to begin the procession.  
  
MINISTER  
  
Friends, family...we are gathered here  
  
today to mourn the loss of a young life. A  
  
life full of hope and promise.  
  
Lana holds Jason's hand.  
  
MINISTER  
  
Chloe was a light in dark places. She   
  
believed in the impossible. She wore   
  
her heart on her sleeve. She was a   
  
journalist of high integrity. And although  
  
we may never see her again, he words live on.  
  
Martha wipes away the tears on her face with a tissue.  
  
MINISTER  
  
Let us not forget the memories we have   
  
shared and experienced with her. Let us  
  
not forget that Chloe, too, will not   
  
forget us. She will never forget her first love...her first kiss...  
  
Clark wipes away the tears rolling down his face.  
  
MINISTER  
  
The devil has robbed us of time. Some of us  
  
never got to say what we really wanted to say  
  
to Chloe, but take comfort in knowing that  
  
you never had to say anything at all.  
  
Clark wipes away more tears.  
  
MINISTER  
  
(continuing)   
  
Because...she knew. She was the type of girl  
  
you knew you would never grow out of. And   
  
may God take her soul up into heaven. And  
  
let fall an angel in her place. May a new   
  
life be born and the old be put to rest.  
  
Amen. God bless and may you all return home  
  
safely.  
  
Everyone gets up from their seats, except for Clark.  
  
Lex walks by the Kents and offers his condolences.  
  
Lana also walks by the Kents and gives her condolences.  
  
Clark gets up and stands in front of Chloe's tombstone.   
  
Lana stares at Clark, but walks away and leaves with Jason.  
  
Jonathan and Martha walk over to Clark.  
  
JONATHAN  
  
Clark, come on, son.  
  
CLARK  
  
Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to   
  
Stay here for awhile.  
  
MARTHA  
  
Of course, Clark. We'll see you at home.  
  
Jonathan and Martha hug Clark and leave the cemetery.  
  
The starts to pour down heavily as Clark stands in front of Chloe's grave.  
  
Lex sees Clark and walks over to him.  
  
Clark looks at Lex and looks at the tombstone.  
  
LEX  
  
I'm always here for you, if you need me no  
  
matter whether your angry with me or not.  
  
Clark says nothing, but starts to cry.  
  
Lex begins to walk away.  
  
CLARK  
  
Lex...  
  
Lex turns around.  
  
CLARK  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Clark looks sincerely at Lex.  
  
LEX  
  
I know, Clark. I'm sorry too. If you need  
  
me...  
  
Clark nods in agreement.  
  
Clark finally lets down his guard and begins to cry.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SMALLVILLE CEMETERY - DAY  
  
Chloe is standing fifty feet away from Clark, but he can't see her.  
  
She watches him cry.  
  
Clark falls to his knees and sobs uncontrollably.  
  
At that moment, Chloe acts as if she wants to scream Clark's name at the top of her lungs, but she stops herself.  
  
She starts to cry.  
  
She turns around and gets into the cab, which speeds away.  
  
A clip of PJ Harvey's song, "You Come Through," plays as Clark is left kneeling down on the cemetery ground.  
  
FADE TO BLACK. 


End file.
